Mac and Deathstroke vs The Storm King and the Sheriff of Rottingham/Villains retreat
Here's how Mac and Deathstroke vs the Storm King and the Sheriff of Rottingham and Villains retreat goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle meet Robin Hood: Men in Tights. the tower Maid Marian: No matter what you do, I shall never submi-i-i-i-t! The Storm King: We shall see. Grimborn & Deathstroke arrive Maid Marian: Ma-c-c-c-c! Sla-a-a-a-ade! Deathstroke: (raises his sword) It appears the game is over before it even begins. Mac Grimborn: Prepare for battle, traitor and Rottingham. Sheriff of Rottingham: Forgive the interruption, my darling. We'll dispatch your friends, and then come back and finish the job. then stops ''En garde. '' Deathstroke: Thank you for the warning, Rottingham. the Storm King kills the Sheriff of Rottingham with his own sword Mac Grimborn: What? Sheriff of Rottingham: Oh, it's not so bad. behind him I was wrong. down, dying Daybreaker: Retreat! try to escape, but Deathstroke caught them Mac Grimborn: Good work, Slade. Deathstroke: You know me, Mac. (to Maid Marian) Marian of Bagelle, I think Robin of Loxley would ask for your hand in marriage. our heroes and their allies arrive at the church Icebat: Rabbi! Rabbi Tuckman: (opens curtains) Who calls? Icebat: It's me, Icebat. Robin and Marian wish to get married in a hurry! Snotlout: What? Rabbi Tuckman: Married in a hurry! That's wonderful. Wait. I'm on my last customer. I'll be right out! (closes curtains) screams Rabbi Tuckman: Put a little ice on it. It'll be fine. Customer: Ay-y-y-y! Rabbi Tuckman: Oh. Married in a hurry, married in a hurry. Please, invite me to the ''bris. ''Now, are you ready? Robin, do you? Robin of Loxley: I do. Rabbi Tuckman: Marian, do you? Maid Marian: I do. Rabbi Tuckman: I now pronounce you man and-- Man: I object. Cozymonster: What the? Who asked? Black Mask: It's King Richard, back from the crusades! cheering Prince John: Boy, now we're in trouble. Richard arrives King Richard: You are no longer worthy to wear this sacred symbol of authority. Prince John: Oh, please have mercy on me, brother. It wasn't my fault. I got some really bad advice from Rottingham. And Team Diabolical 2.O. Megatron: Actually, it was Starscream and Princess Twilight who showed us that the Power of Friendship cannot be tempered with, and we were the ones who received bad advice from Rottingham and Scarecrow. King Richard: Brother, you have surrounded your given name with a foul stench. From this day forth, all the toilets in this kingdom shall be known as "Johns." cheering Prince John: No! Daybreaker: Take him away. Battle Droid Captain: Roger, roger. Megatron: Put him in Tartarus. Tirek: Make him part of the tour. John screaming King Richard: Fellow heroes, England owes you and your allies a great debt of gratitude. Henceforth, all Robin's family's rights and lands shall be returned, and he shall rule all Sherwood from this day forth. And Team Adventurous, for reforming the villains and Team Diabolical 2.O., you will be rewarded with gold, silver, jewels, and treasure from this day forth. (raises his sword) Kneel, Mac Fries. Grimborn removes his hat and kneels King Richard: And arise, ''Sir ''Mac Fries. cheering Mac Grimborn: Thank you, Your Excellency. Uglyghost: Excuse me, Sire. Why, if you like these guys so much, do you reject to Robin's marrying Maid Marian? King Richard: I have no objections, but I have not yet kissed the bride. Twilight: Really? King Richard: It is a custom and my royal right. Hold this, Father. Uglyghost: Uglyghost: King Richard: Whatever. Richard kisses Maid Marian Icebat: It's good to be the king. Right, Uglyghost? Uglyghost: Yeah. King Richard: Now. Uglyghost: All right, Your Highness, here's your dagger. King Richard: Sword. Uglyghost: Whatever. Rabbi Tuckman: Oh, that's right. We're up to the best part. Do you, Marian? Maid Marian: I do. Rabbi Tuckman: Do you, Robin. Robin of Loxley: I do. Rabbi Tuckman: I now pronounce you man and... Tuffnut: (gasps) Please say "wife". Please say "wife." Rabbi Tuckman: ...wife. cheers as Robin of Loxley and Maid Marian kiss Broomhilde: We're going to have to remodel the castle to make room for all the babies. (crying) Robin of Loxley: Mac has something to do. Mac Grimborn: For my 1st order of business, I wish to appoint a new Sheriff of Rottingham. My friend, Discord. Discord: Go, Discord! Yahoo! chuckles as Trixie rolls her eyes Everyone: A chaotic sheriff? Blinkin: He's chaotic? Bonesteel: What? Thorax: And why not? It worked in ''Equestrian Saddles. '' agrees Joker: (laughs) Good one, Macks! (guffaws) Oh, this is going to be fun! Firefly: Yeah, no kidding. Blinkin: That's good. of Loxley and Maid Marian wave good-bye at their friends Everyone: Good-bye! fade into outer space as the film ends Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Mac Prime Category:Scenes